Scooter Williams
Steven "Scooter" Willliams is one of Matt's friends and a major character in Parker Lot. He had a long time before he first appeared and he debuted in the first part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special. Scooter, among the students at Matt's school, is the smartest, and even made an award-winning robot, which he named Robby, who is also even smarter than Scooter. Scooter's intelligence and achievements include making Honor Roll every semester, high grades, a Nobel Prize for Physics, and being among the youngest people to land on the moon, along with his friends Matt Parker and Jim. He also serves as a tutor to some failing students and helped raise up to GPA of most students in Billy Shears Junior High School. He is currently applying for the position of Teacher's Pet, a position being held by Joe Mama. Scooter was among the first characters created but was not intended to become a main character. He was made in the original concept of Parker Lot along with Robby. Scooter was inspiration by the portrayal of nerds in several media and part of his expressions were inspired by Cartoon Network-era style cartooning. BuddyComics has also described by the shape of Scooter's head, that he is the hardest character to draw in Parker Lot. Background Scooter is the smartest in his class and in the whole school, second to only Robby the Robot, his own creation. He joined Robotics in fourth grade and invented one of the world's first robots, whom he named Robby, which changed the world and earned him a Noble Prize for Physics. Scooter had lived a quiet life after that and went to Billy Shears Junior High, where he met Matt Parker and Jim, two of his best friends. Jim, however, is not considered a "best" friend since he messes around with Scooter a lot and even calls him "Scootsy", much to his annoyance. According to Mrs. Scald, he is the highest-graded student not only in her class and in the whole school, but also for all time at the school. For Halloween, he went as a pirate with a real-life pirate hook and used it to cut a pumpkin. Scooter also seems to have feelings because of his appearance and personality which causes him to be often called a "nerd". He also tries to run for Teacher's Pet, a postion in Mrs. Scald's class mostly by Joe Mama. His father works at NASA and was once formerly a doctor at Pointy Hospital. Scooter landed on the moon in one comic and discovered a new species called Constructoids, who helped re-build their broken spacecraft. Scooter seems to have no luck getting the ladies as Jim's tips of charm don't help him and just frighten everyone. Robby Main article: Robby the Robot Robby is Scooter's robot, which is smarter than even him. Robby can be used to calculate, search, and even cook. Robby changed the face of science since his creation although everyone forgets both of them since when Scooter won the Noble Prize. Robby is part of Scooter's class and is often seen with Scooter, since the two are good friends and considered brothers. Production Because of his special design, BuddyComics claims that Scooter is the hardest character to draw in Parker Lot. He says this mainly by the hair and head shape of his character. In the development of Parker Lot, BuddyComics also made Scooter's hair slightly different than Matt's since both characters' hair were very similar. Scooter also has a very distinct and abstract shirt than can have mistakes easily made while drawing it which is a pattern of red and yellow stripes, similar to the pattern of Harry Potter's scarf. Concept and creation BuddyComics based Scooter on "every nerd of our generation and on TV". He gave him a lovable attitude and smarts that no one else had. Scooter and Robby were made before Parker Lot began and still have not yet been added to the characters. Scooter is inspired by Principal Scudsworth from Clone High, based on some of his facial features as Robby resembles Mr. Butlertron. Scooter originally appeared in the first concept of Parker Lot where his appearance did not change much. Scooter first appeared in the original concept of Parker Lot where his appearance did not change much from how he is now. Scooter's main facial expressions were inspired by cartoons in the Cartoon Cartoons-era of Cartoon Network, to which BuddyComics called the most recent amazing time period of cartooning. The origin of Scooter's first name is unknown, although BuddyComics denies it comes from The Muppet Show's character Scooter and merely just from the scooter. Reception Scooter has been featured in fan art, such as picture drawn by Moon-manUnit-42 which featured the entire main cast. He also appeared on BuddyComics' birthday cake with Matt Parker and Jim in the Rock Band drawing. He even appeared in another fan art, made by BuddyComics' friend Psycobri, where he was seen as a voodoo doll along with Matt, Jim, and Robby. External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-No-17-Frightening-139362515 Category:Characters